


My Soulmate AU

by JewelBecky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelBecky/pseuds/JewelBecky
Summary: This is just me writing how things might change with the addition of soulmarks up to a certain point around canon events. I decided to post this because I got interested in different soulmate stories today and thought it was time to do this since it is a different fandom to my other stories.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Various other stories shall be referred to in this.

Everyone is born with a puzzle piece on their chest somewhere; the shape changes and settles by the time on turns 7 the latest, and then by that time, on the wrist on their stronger side, a symbol shall appear that represents their first soulmate(s). See, it is their first soulmate(s) or at least the one(s) they have the highest probability meeting first as the universe isn’t entirely cruel giving everyone only one or two chosen partner(s) in their lifetime. However, some do end up waiting awhile for their next or do end up being one whose partner was a perfect match, and none shall ever match up the same way afterwards even if they meet someone new that fits them when one-on-one pairing or forever have a missing piece if a triad (throuple/threesome). This is because each puzzle piece can match another on one side or multiple, with a triad each person matches up with two sides on the other two’s pieces, but a perfect match is all sides therefore a couple ['Drift Dancing' by avearia for the idea of puzzle pieces].

Wrist (Dominant side on the pulse point – Marinette Lefty, Adrien Righty): Each started with a symbol that evolved over time until around when they were 10, become close to the Yin-Yang symbol. Adrien’s, at Christmas when he was four, a pencil with a doodle that grow more professional until it looked like a broken water lily (still with pencil overlayed) and Marinette’s, when she turned 5 after she started school, compass & protractor changing to a pendulum artwork with an 8-point star (still with compass overlayed).

Chest (over heart): Marinette is a sun made of mathematical formula involved in astrophysics & photography as well that is eclipsed by a black cat face made of words mostly puns but including some poetry. Adrien is half-half, red chain stitching with black cross-stitch spots & a large sweet (cookie- choc-chip & blackberry, muffin- choc berry both black & blue, macaroon- blueberry with chocolate cream or all three in sixths- the one I like best).

After Christmas & the 'Santa Claws' akuma, both of look at their chests and talk to their Kwami’s about it, both realising that how they are growing means that they must run into each other out of the masks. This leads to Adrien understanding that Ladybug must act very differently around civilian him (inspiration from 'You Won’t Know Me' by Lady_LB). So that Easter, he decides to play Easter Chat but not transformed wearing a black jumper with an Easter pun, "Have an egg-cellent Easter," bright green t-shirt under it and barely showing, black jeans with a belt that has a tail handstitched on it twisted to be like a rabbit tail (also keeps it out of the way). He also has on combat boots with bright green laces and/or buckles, & dark green leather fingerless gloves, a pair of black wrap-around sunnies with green lenses and a black cap with cat ears of a Siamese (meaning larger than normal) on them as well. When he visits everyone from his school to avoid suspicion, most of the ones older on the Saturday with those in their final year that night, those in his year (as he is in junior grade) and everyone else on the Sunday with Alya last, so she doesn’t post anything.  
I saw a post that had that Marinette believed that Chat Noir’s hair was the style he had in civilian form while Adrien thought that her hair changed in length at least and her eyes in civilian form were a different colour either probably grey or brown due to her Asian heritage since his do (at least the sclera, some stories have that for reasons) and there was a AO3 story based after Reflekadoll Kwami Swap where Marinette questioned Adrien’s eye colour and Adrien mentioning the above point. So here, Marinette sees that his hair looks shorter and somewhat neater even under the cap. So, they have a conversation about that, so Adrien learns that LB’s eyes are really blue just like her Kwami’s and Marinette finds that, yes Chat Noir’s hair is normally neat and slightly shorter, the style was probably part of his subconscious rebelling against that he had to look put together all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Noir’s attitude: Due to his mother’s words about his soulmate being his perfect match, he takes battles a tad more seriously and flirts more honestly & at times that are more appropriate, especially after Dark Cupid (S1; E10), which he does wait for afterwards to give her a gift (6 months anniversary early + Valentine’s Day) even if he originally got a bit too excited to tell her the poem. This also means that CopyCat (S1; E5) doesn’t happen or if it does, it isn’t Theo Barbot who might become a different Akuma, because Chat politely calls Theo out on the fact that he and Ladybug are both underage. Conversation like this:  
CN: “You know you are being creepy, right?”  
TB: “What do you mean?”  
CN: “You know that Ladybug and I are in our early teens while you in your early twenties, right?”  
TB: “Yeah, so, what gives?”  
CN: “It is wrong on so many levels, as the age gap means that her first soulmate probably is closer to her age and your behaviour can be considered stalking of an underage female.”  
TB: “Oh, I didn’t think about that like that.”  
CN: “Yeah, you can be a huge fan of her but not a fanboy over her.”  
TB: “Quick question, do you believe you are her soulmate?”  
CN: “There is a high chance yes since we are opposites but I can’t tell you just in case Hawkmoth finds out and uses against us but maybe in the future we’ll do an interview giving the stats about that just to let people know and stop speculating.”  
TB: “Understood. Thanks for the warning.”  
CN: “That’s what a good partner and superhero does, looks out for each other and the public.”  
Also, he asks that he can wear something more suitable to a statue reveal, so a long sleeved light green shirt with black vest or smoke grey shirt with light green vest, black pants and shoes that are not joggers, but not quite formal & his gloves don’t have their guards.  
It also means Adrien is a little more respectful about identities as Marinette at the new year actually decides on "patrols" that they do twice a week, Wednesday & Saturday, to talk about anything plus discuss strategies & the like so the end of Lady Wifi doesn’t happen, Chat still is amazed by two Ladybugs in Timebreaker but senses that his mark has gained a fuzziness somehow while Ladybug’s gains a shadow.

Prime Queen (S2; E3) went differently as with Soulmates, Chat Noir talked about how there are different types of love and how most of them; _eros, philia, agape_ (his feelings for Paris & its people), some _pragma_ & a little _ludus_ possibly as well, turned to hatred that day so if Ladybug felt some of that like _philia_ & _pragma_ combined with _agape_ & possibly some _ludus_ then her kiss would work. He adds how if & when Ladybug is comfortable enough to reveal her mark, he’ll be waiting, hoping since their history has multiple Ladybugs and Chat’s linked together as Soulmates due the nature of their Miraculouses and powers being complementary & opposites- they don’t do the actual statistics here. That lets him know she has possibly fallen for all of him plus she believing he has fallen for all of her. He says that the most important lesson his mother taught him was to not let his possible soulmate go or allow them to be driven away from him before they find out with the Nadia Chamack’s & her bosses’ desire for a romantic scoop to boost ratings has a high chance doing that if he allowed them to keep going with their line of questioning & pushiness. Then he says even if they do so, they probably won’t tell anyone lease Hawkmoth uses it against them.  
Afterwards, they have a talk about that and some of it is about love languages so Ladybug & Chat both come to learn each other’s. Then they do research on them more and Marinette thinks about what Adrien’s could be while Adrien considers all his friends especially Marinette as part of him sees the likeness in looks, especially after their talk on how the Miraculouses change their appearances, & personality (from a distance most of the time) to Ladybug and he comes to understands that he mostly likely has a small crush on her due to that & feels happy that if she is Ladybug, he isn’t lying about loving the girl under the mask. So they act on that information with Adrien actually organising for Marinette to come to a photoshoot while Marinette leaves or gives Adrien notes praising him (as she can’t say that she fallen for him but writing down these allows her to, at least, show her appreciation and joy at being in his life) with Ladybug being more affectionate with Chat while he organises to cover patrols for her more often by seeing if she seems more stressed & needing time to deal with other things.


	3. Chapter 3

Despair Bear (S2; E4): Adrien at the end tells Chloe that they can be friendly at social events due to their connections, but she is on probation as he wants her to be someone that Ladybug might call upon if that is possible. Also he adds that she should change her attitude towards Chat Noir as Ladybug wouldn’t want a teammate that puts down her partner plus Chloe could possibly be treating the civilian identity of Ladybug like she does Chat Noir as no one knows who they are so they could be anyone so double whammy about her treatment towards people.  
A.A.: “Good start, Chloe. At social events, I shall call you my childhood friend but please stop acting like you are mine i.e. all clingy, up in my personal space. But otherwise, I don’t wish to hang out with you in public where people can see us.”  
C.B.: “What do you mean? What are you talking about?”  
A.A.: “I hope that you keep up with this attitude if Ladybug needs a temporary teammate, she shall see that you are worthy of the task.  
C.B.: “Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Of course, I am worthy!”  
A.A.: “Chloe, answer me this, who are Ladybug and Chat Noir? How do you know that you are not treating Ladybug like you treat everyone you see below you even her own partner?”  
C.B.: “………”  
A.A.: “See, you can’t answer that as no one knows who they are, you could have run into either of them every day, and not know so. Ladybug can’t be "Ladybug" 24/7 and even then, her civilian identity must have had qualities that someone saw that would make her a good heroine and now Ladybug does the same when choosing teammates. Show you can work well with others, show that you are generous in a kind manner not a way that is meant to show off your parents’ wealth, grow and become someone that Ladybug would willing give a chance to be a heroine. Until that day, farewell Chlo.” And walks away.

Befana (S2; E6), as Adrien spots Marinette’s gift from Tikki, recognising the shape (their wrist soulmarks) and having one himself (here he got it at Christmas, so it was 3 months anniversary). This means the reveal happens like in 'Surprise Party' by fabulously_frenzied, except he attached his to Marinette’s Lucky Charm, post-Gamer, after having it as a phone charm hidden in something (circle-shaped) to disguise it or hanging off a chain from a belt loop still disguised as something else- like a story has him do with his ring. Therefore, he gives the gift and as the end of Befana holds up his and adds, “I thought it was fitting to attach mine to a good luck charm to prevent any bad luck it might have, Miss Maladroit.” Thinking how she was about to say her real name back then and jokily making it a part of the statement.

Due to the first anniversary of Ladybug’s & Chat Noir’s appearance being when school starts, the weekend before (August 29th) Mayor André Bourgeois organises a ball at his hotel and so Mister Bug turns up early to start with as Lady Noire might have issues getting back in time. Therefore, formal outfit for Mister Bug is long Crimson sleeve buttoned shirt with black vest (inside red silk) and red spotted tie, dark red & black plaid jacket and pants with red soled & laces on his formal black shoes. The vest edged with red and has long tails to be like wings. Lady Noire’s outfit is a long black dress with green & blue embroidery, black lace gloves (edged with blue, green, blue), black ballet flats with green & blue ribbons going up her legs, a bow around her middle that has one tail long to be her tail as her deep black hair highlighted with light blue is only to her hips. They switch out because Adrien needed to make an appearance even though Gabriel doesn’t really support the heroes, Gabriel Fashion is a major company and should be represented at such an important event.


	4. Chapter 4

After Bafana, before Robostus (S2: E7), late July to mid-August, a groom whose bride left him at the altar due to falling in love with someone who isn’t her soulmate (i.e. him) so brainwashing women to follow him causing their partners’ if they have found them to feel the separation from them as broken hearts (close to heart attacks/ strokes). Therefore, Ladybug decides that this is a good opportunity to switch Miraculous, as Black Cats are shields for Red Beetles and he is aiming at females so won’t go for Chat Noir’s baiting. Afterwards, they give Alya, whom Mister Bug rescued, an interview about the switch & why they did it with Lady Noire hinting that just before school starts they shall see more of Mister Bug due to family commitments (see below) & finally the actual statistics on past Red Beetles and Black Cats being soulmates which lead to them telling Alya off camera yes, they are soulmates they discovered that just recently but they won’t look for each other in their civilian lives just yet due to Hawkmoth and their ages. Lady Noire & Mister Bug also say that each of them consider each other their best friend, despite the statistics, and if they have other best friends in their civilian lives, until it was safe or became necessary no one not even each other will know their true identities meaning it is impossible for civilians to be either of their best friends due to Hawkmoth using that information and target said civilian with Akumatised Victims or Akuma butterflies in hopes the civilian lets something slip.  
This lead to Adrien to suggesting each of them allow themselves as civilians to be Akumatised after publicly saying that their Hero self are out of the country & unable to use a different Miraculous to get back or the like. Mister Bug gives Nino the Black Cat Miraculous, so Nino becomes Felús Oscuro or Noche (Dark or Night Cat, even just simply Panther 'Divergent Points – Reflekdoll' by Keyseeker) or Kagami who gets called Kuro Neko and so Ladybug does go to Nino when Chat Noir "leaves" town or gives it to Alya who become Nina Noir or both switching out between the three of them depending on the Akuma and who they think would handle the situation better hence maybe Adrien thinks that Nino or Alya wouldn’t handle fighting Marinette but Kagami would keep a level head while Marinette thinks that Nino would be able to understand Adrien and get to him or at least fight hard to free his friend while she doesn’t yet know Kagami as well yet while Alya would be better as support tracking Adrien, if he even gets targeted as both start to notice that even on his worst hopelessness days, no butterfly seems to approach him.  
Also, that night Adrien sees that his soul mark has changed, the macaroon part is now chocolate with spearmint (bluish green) while the spots on the ladybug half look like cats having gained silvery blue ears & whiskers. So, he calls Marinette who checks hers and sees that her cat has gained eyes that are a blue-green swirling around a cat slitted pupil with green sclera under a red mask made of musical scores like the whiskers it has also gained and the flares around the sun. This obviously represents the fact they switched Miraculous and can do so again in the future.  
This is also the start of their connection growing to emotional & telepathic one with a bit of a physical one as well, i.e. Marinette after Befana notices that sometimes she felt emotions that aren’t hers or aches in places she hadn’t hit, it strengthened due them switching so that both of them got flashes of thoughts that weren’t their own with Adrien getting the aches from Marinette being clumsy and emotion surges that weren’t his. The Kwamii explain that due them being a pair of Soulmate Ladybug & Chat Noir, magic allowed the connection to grow to help them in being better partners. Other Soulmates might grow a magical connection, & especially in those who used a Miraculous in the past, as they grow older depending on the relationship, i.e. someone whose partner was an athlete might have the physical one while the athlete might get the emotional one but only Ladybugs and Chat Noirs got the chance of all three especially when they were youngster ones who were first Soulmates to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

They wait until his birthday to reveal that Adrienette is canon to their classmates while beforehand slowly becoming more comfortable with each other, e.g. Marinette talking to Adrien without stuttering, except Chloe who Adrien has to tell first separately explaining to Marinette Chloe’s attitude at little (her parents weren’t true matches as symbols weren’t 100% opposite and only one side fitted together) since Adrien decides that Chloe is better now & they can be friends again plus Kagami since Adrien wishes for both girls to get along and at the end of Riposte (S2; E5), Adrien hints that Marinette has a high chance of being his soulmate further away that Marinette didn’t hear that part. They do this by Marinette bringing in sweets that each represent their classmates so that Adrien’s father didn’t realise that they are having a party for Adrien & Adrien 'pretends' to recognise the one that represents Marinette.  
He does this by stealing that one and asks Marinette if she is “his Tough Cookie Artistic Seamstress” to which she replies, “Does that means you are my Music-Loving Sunshine Astrophysicist?”  
They tell their classmates to keep it a secret from the public until Adrien turns 16 due to his father’s strict attitude with Chloe backing this up.

Before that, they discuss Lila, how to prove their class that she is a toxic manipulative person who seems to be a compulsive liar {with possibly psychopathic tendencies (high chance, yes but at this point they don’t make this leap yet) possibly Antisocial Personality Disorder as well} with Chloe helping a little. This also involves Marinette telling Adrien that Lila was the one that took the book to use to further her lies about superheroes, (plus the truth about it and how someone else has taken photos of the pages to translate it for them to use, i.e. possible power-ups for various situations). Alya is already investigating due to Lady Noire’s and Mister Bug’s comments about no civilian can be considered their best friend in their hero lives due to them becoming Akuma bait. They do this by having Adrien talk to Nino on the first day of the new school year about Lila & her claim about being descended from an Italian Fox Heroine then Ladybug herself tells Lila off for saying they’re BFF, which is a suicidal thing to do. Then also how Volpina -Lila threatened an illusion of him from the Eiffel Tower and that removed any hope of him considering Lila as a romantic partner or even to date- even if he knows she probably isn’t his soulmate due to him meeting them way before Lila came to their school. This is reinforced by him asking Ladybug who come to check on him to make sure that Volpina didn’t do anything before making that illusion to have him out of the way for the plan to work, about the park & both about what Lila did on the Tower, hearing that Lila said, “I don’t love him as much as seeing you both defeated!” when doing so when Ladybug called her out on that threat (a white lie, since he was Chat Noir at the tower) and he told LB & now Nino what she said to try and make him still see her as a heroine better than LB & that. Therefore, Nino told Alya, who tells him about her interview with Mister Bug & Lady Noire, got Rose with Chloe’s help to reach out to Prince Ali about Lila, etc.  
Then, together, at lunchtime, they talk to Mr Damocles about Lila not coming to school and what maybe she must be telling her mother, something about Ladybug not returning someone (since by this time none of the teachers have been Akumatised yet except with Dark Blade) back to normal so the school is closed or something along those lines. They suggest maybe he should go and visit them personally after school if Lila hasn’t turned up for the new school year by the end of lunch and maybe she is using that as she is ashamed that on her very first day at a new school, she caught the Butterflu. They go that Lila should have had all summer to reconcile that there is nothing wrong with her as it has happened to most of the class and famous people like Jagged Stone, so they shall make a video to cheer her up (proof of de-akumatisation). Therefore, he does so after checking with all Lila’s teachers if she turned up late or skipped out all day. Due to this, Lila has to come back earlier & everyone is more weary around her, they don’t let on that they know she lies, just they are glad that she has managed to get over the idea of being Akumatised by having Mr Damocles showing that video that the class made of all of them to saw her mum that they have returned to normal and aren’t too embarrassed by getting the Butterflu, and not playing too much attention to her when she talks about herself too much as Rose’s plan in 'House of Cards' by TheHomestuckWhovian.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien has the idea to check in with Max to see if he has any data from Markov due to computers aren’t wiped as well as people’s memories. The info Max does find is a corrupted mess though, so they only get the general area, and it included the block where Adrien lived. This leads to a discussion about his mother and if it is his father, he is both suffering from chronic grief by obviously being deep in the bargaining stage mixed with obvious denial that it was partly his fault possibly or it could be someone like that that they don’t know about as Adrien hasn’t any interaction with his neighbours since he was 7.  
This makes him also ask Marinette if he could have a look at the pictures of the book as something else in the safe caught his eye and he wants to know if there was info on the effect of a damaged Miraculous has on the Wielder as that was what his father’s denial was about as he was the one that probably kept allowing his mum to use/wear it or prevent her from continuing to even after was damaged or dispute it being damaged when it got lost so allowed her to start wearing in the first place when she decided to do so & use it, mentions Plagg with Chloe’s bracelet. This leads Marinette to design and make a fake that they hope to switch the real one for.

Glaciator (S2; E10) happens differently and same with Marinette’s Ice-Cream; Banana like his hair, Mint (milk) Choc Chip like the eyes which are windows to the soul (have her give a choc chip in the mint ice cream she gave to Tikki) and Peach pink like his lips. Adrien does sneak out since he doesn’t want news to get out about his ice-cream revealing his partner if André gives him & Mari a couple one so turns up as Chat Noir with André seeing more than anyone else, hides the fact that Adrien is Chat Noir, still giving him the ice-cream from cannon of _“Strawberry with black Chocolate Chip, Blackberries for her hair, Blueberry ice cream, just like her sky-blue stare,”_ as that definitely represents Ladybug.  
Adrien’s full actual personal ice-cream is Rose-Choc Chip, Blackberry & Blue Moon Swirl and finally Blueberry (becomes Rose-Vanilla swirl when in civilian company without Marinette) while Ladybug’s ice-cream is Double Chocolate, Lucuma & Mint while her full one is Banana, Choc Brownie -Mint Swirl & Cherry with a hint of Peach without Adrien with & without civilian company. Their couples’ ice cream is Blackberry and Peppermint (see Miracle Queen), Vanilla/Choc Swirl with Oreo (i.e. Yin-Yang) plus Blue Moon for Adrien & Banana for Marinette (representing each other’s hair colour; 4/5 flavours when doing separate cones as Oreo is normally Vanilla but this have Chocolate as well, 3/4 when a combined cone so without the Blue Moon or Banana) when Adrien and Marinette while as Chat Noir and Ladybug it is Strawberry & Chocolate Swirl, Maple Walnut & Black Raspberry swirl with Kiwi for Ladybug & Blueberry for Chat Noir (represent eye colour here instead, only four flavours separate cones or three when a joint treat).

Sapotis (S2; E11) & Syren (S2; E15) happen differently as Ladybug lets Chat Noir know that she is going to the person who she gave the book to, to get another Miraculous to allow someone to become an ally and then she is going to him to see if he has translated a power-up for them & it probably time that they meet so they could give him the power-up personally. Adrien’s SCUBA suit is mostly lucscena’s 'Aquakitty redesign' as I agree about the lack of scales & other detailing except the ears can be different. Sapotis is also when Marinette lets Master Fu know that they know that they are soulmates, they know each other’s identities plus the connections that have formed. So, leading to that during Syren, Master Fu remembers that the Order was a collective and Ladybug & Chat Noir are all about balance so even if the connections didn’t form, maybe he shouldn’t have made LB keep secrets from CN or that LB is more important than CN (Overload by SailorChibi; Ch 11/12, plus Blackberries by SailorChibi), and so thinking that both Marinette and Adrien should become Guardians when the time comes and the possibility of allowing them to swear in any trustworthy Wielders to spread out the Miraculous & even if they have shared custody of the unused ones.


	7. Chapter 7

Gorzilla (S2; E12) doesn’t happen at all, I think as Adrien does want to spend time with his father and watch his mum’s movie but at the same time, he is suspicious of him plus hoping to use this to remind his father that he also lost Emilie and is still there so stop wishing for her back, step up and be his dad, also hope to catch a glimpse of the Butterfly Miraculous. When Gabriel dismisses him, Adrien contacts Marinette telepathically and tells her, that he is going to try & let himself get Akumatised again (if they did the "out-of-town" excuse for Chat already &/or Adrien didn’t get Akumatised then) and she tells people, he was feeling sick, so she got another ally to help as he takes off the ring and gets Plagg to take it away. Gabriel senses Adrien’s emotions and yes decides to Akumatise him but (if did before) allows Adrien to choose his powers even if he has decided on the look, if first time- focuses on freedom, so angel that helps people achieved what they desire (Hawkmoth in one sense is included in that which is why he decided that Akumatising Adrien is a good idea this time).

Frightningale (S2: E14) occurs differently as Chloe doesn’t go to her father so something else happens that causes the Akumatisation to be possible. Zombizou (S2; E16) doesn’t happen as Chloe doesn’t mess with Marinette’s gift due to having gotten Miss Bustier a gift plus Mari is Adrien’s soulmate so being extra nice to try & be a better person to someone she wasn’t to in the past. But maybe Miss Bustier gets Akumatised later on or even before this, this time maybe under a different name, especially due to the fact that Lila’s second Akumatisation into Chameleon showed her that she has been ignoring issues in her classes – Zombizou was wanting everyone to get along so that is still the strongest possibility. Afterwards she changes her attitude a bit by calling Chloe out on some of her behaviour especially about homework and on the sly, organises an investigation into Lila.

Frozer (S2; E17/20?) happens differently since Adrien doesn’t ask Kagami out but asks her if she wishes to get to know more people (start of Kagami & Chloe interaction plus I kind of ship Kagami & Luka or least see them becoming really close & maybe later in life becoming an item so beginning of that as well) and she says yes. So, Adrien tells Marinette but doesn’t know where to go that lots of people can do meet up, and she suggests the ice rink. Due to Chloe being nicer, she doesn’t want the gym as she is there to skate as well but knows that the rink is having troubles so does talk to the others about that but due to them having fun & being distracted don’t pay attention to that or Philippe, so Philippe gets Akumatised.

Sandboy (S2: E24?) happens not just before Heroes’ Day (S2; Es25-26) but earlier and since after Befana, Marinette’s nightmare isn’t Adrien wanting to marry Chloe but Kagami instead. Chat Noir’s nightmare is Ladybug saying those things with a few hints at her knowing his civilian identity added except Sandboy doesn’t stick around so Hawkmoth doesn’t hear those parts.

The Akumatisation of Audrey, Chloe’s mum to Style Queen (S2; E18) happens the same way, but Adrien slips off the ring and lets it roll near Marinette who gives it to Nino who works out that that means Ladybug and Chat Noir know each other’s identities so promises not to tell Alya that fact. Ladybug does go for the Bee Comb to give to someone, considering Chloe, but ends up dropping it so Chloe does pick it up and Queen Wasp (S2; E19/20) happens the same way except Chloe doesn’t do the train but scouts around for a real crime to stop & understand that she let her mum plus Lila get to her made it that she probably ruined her chances at being a heroine again. Chloe at this point starts saying “Silly, totally silly” or “Stupid, absolutely stupid,” depending on the situation instead of “ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” This means Malediktator (S2; E23?) happens differently as well because Chloe doesn’t wish for the school to close as she doesn’t do the video on herself but her father, but her mother still threatens to take Chloe, who is arguing against that since it seems that his influence on their daughter is not acceptable. And at the end Chloe doesn’t completely reconcile with her mum since she is better friends with Adrien, getting close to Marinette & Kagami as well.


	8. Chapter 8

The Heroes’ Day plan with Catalyst occurs but Marinette asks about a Miraculous & Kwamii that can teleport as she has an idea so after freeing Max & Markov, they get them to go to Agreste Manor and take back the Peafowl Miraculous in the confusion. So, instead of a Sentimonster being formed, Hawkmoth takes Volpina’s butterfly back, charges it and Akumatises himself to escape, confirming that he could do so hence becoming Collector was a Red Herring that now is partly useless, he thinks they might not put the pieces together, until later when he finds the fake Peafowl Miraculous in his safe. This also means that Max knows who Chat Noir & Ladybug are since he works out that Adrien discovered the damaged Miraculous and how Adrien or technically Plagg opened the safe upon meeting Kaalki.  
Also this means that Lila gets expelled from Collège Françoise Dupont due to her working with Hawkmoth willingly and also was under house-arrested/grounded (+ punished for truancy) * with the only people allowed to see her are tutors & a psychiatrist that were thoroughly screened plus her mother with camera surveillance 24/7 until the investigation into her was completed then her mother sent her to a very strict Catholic boarding school in Italy, to await her trail and since she is still a minor, that become her sentence with a tracking device in case she tries to run back to France. Therefore some of the Akumatisation of Season 3 happened earlier since Lila did go back to school earlier after Robostus, like her becoming Chameleon (S3; E1?) within the day of returning to school similar to before as she does try to threaten Marinette who does get mad enough to attract an Akuma plus Adrien does call her out on her lies then Kagami’s Onii-Chan which happened maybe a week later & a little different as Kagami had sense to not think about the fact Adrien & Marinette were soulmates or even dating just that Lila wasn’t Adrien’s perfect match. So, Gabriel does organise to work with Lila about Adrien so that adds to the reason Chloe reveals herself in public as stated above but she doesn’t have an opportunity to help try re-Akumatising Marinette as Nathalie hasn’t become Catalyst the first time as Gabriel hasn’t quite planned that yet.

After this fight, Master Fu organises to swear Marinette and Adrien into the Order of Guardians so then Adrien arranges a base/safe house away from the mediation parlour so that the Miracle Box can be stored in a different lock box/safe to the gramophone that Master Fu had the Box in. He does this by hunting down his Mum’s old apartment, that she used when she needs an escape from the Manor before they had him, and using the Rabbit, jumps back to organise a special desk with a hidden safe/lock box in it to be made to be placed into the apartment and have Master Fu actually live somewhere else besides the massage parlour. They also tell him that Max probably knows who they are when they return the Horse and the damaged Peafowl Miraculous.  
Also if they decide to allow Chloe to keep using the Bee Miraculous so get her to change her costume under a different name, they organise a public competition plus open viewing of new Bee outfits to boast the spirits of Parisians so Chloe can choose pieces of the different ones for her new outfit, so the people feel a part of the group. (Male and Female submitted as to confuse the issue, top three are picked up three males i.e. Adrien (being a model) & Jagged Stone plus another with three females that includes (not Chloe), Clara Nightingale and the winners by Audrey as Gabriel didn’t want to even if Adrien did get involved behind his back).  
They get Max to make a chat room very secure and organise to use it to reach out to Alya, Nino and Chloe to help them and aid them with the emotional issues by them having a friend group to talk to. They also ask him to allow them to be able to use it to send a message to TV crew & the mayor that they okay to avoid the panic of Heroes’ Day.

* "“… We can, however, expel her from France. This means she will be under house arrest at the Italian embassy- meaning she is confined to its premises until such time as she can be returned to Italy. At that point, of course, France will petition Italy for her extradition for trial, as she has committed a crime against a French citizen on French soil. At any rate, unless she is tried here, she will not be permitted to return to France.” The policeman shrugged. “Of course, if she leaves the embassy grounds before her flight, at any time and for any reason, she forfeits any diplomatic immunity she has.” He raised an eyebrow. “This includes being akumatized, as she has demonstrated that she will work with Hawkmoth- a known terrorist- willingly.” Principal Damocles then added, “In that case, her expulsion from this school should be no additional issue.”" 'Perspectives' by MaurLin


	9. Chapter 9

Weredad (S3) doesn’t occur as Chat Noir just asks Marinette for the dummy back, telling Tom & Sabine that he saw Ladybug go past and was asking Marinette if she saw Ladybug drop anything as she swung over. But Tom could still get Akumatised later due to another issues, like a recipe gets stolen as in Revelation by JadeJem and be named Patisserie Destroyer.

Startrain still happens the same way except Ladybug doesn’t lie to Chat Noir & Max gets the Horse back earlier by slipping away to meet up with Marinette who messages on the Chat that she is borrowing it in case Hawkmoth acts while they are all out of town, the sleeping scene doesn’t occur the same way as Marinette was sitting with Adrien already & Lila is gone, and Marinette focuses on London so 'London Holiday' by Cameo_Cat can happen sort of as Marinette & Adrien are together.

Kwamiibuster, Marinette doesn’t put on the Dragon Miraculous, get Master Fu to do and gets Longg then to carry it so Adrien uses to transform by swapping Miraculous then he Unifies them. The illusion isn’t for Chat Noir in this case but any helicopters still around as in it, Multimouse doesn’t take the Miraculous off instead Ladybug walks out from somewhere as Multibug says Lucky Charm, says thanks to Multimouse for freeing her little friend and holding onto the trapped Akuma as the Charm fell down, then she cleanses it as Multimouse combines her mini clones to become her normal self again, and finally fixes everything and says she will take Multimouse away to collect her Miraculous. Ms. Mendeleiev still asks but Chat Noir decides to talk to her, asking about what Ladybug’s and his powers are based on and what Hawkmoth could do with the combined Miraculous. He does this as he carries her out of the way a little and says what she saw were the avatars of those concepts, then Divides (to carry her better as Chat with his staff alone) to introduce Longg, as the avatar of Perfection (Transmutation or Transition or even Conversion were concepts other thought of before) and imagine Hawkmoth getting hold of the Dragon Miraculous plus any others and then doing a Scarlet Moth on them all like he did with the Heroes, on Heroes Day.  
Or they do the plan of Adrien’s from 'where the firelight fades' by AlexSeanchai, Chapter 13 "You do Mirage so Kwamibuster couldn’t see us, or at least to get her to look somewhere else. You give me half the Miraculouses. I do Multitude, get caught, combine Rat and Cat, blow up the vacuum cleaner from inside. Then you combine Fox and Ladybug and handle the rest.” With my idea of Master Fu using Voyage to send Húli Jīng to Adrien, and since they know each other’s identity no need to make him believe she isn’t Ladybug as that part didn’t happen at all, both slip out to tell off Plagg. Chat Noir shows Ms. Mendeleiev Mullo here instead and does get her to imagine if Hawkmoth had the power of Multiplication, hence the Akuma will be so much harder to find and catch, then the part about Scarlet Moth above (See LadyRouge image for possible Unified look).

Feast happens differently as Ladybug and Chat Noir tell the museum staff that the artefact is a trapped Sentimonster so they are getting someone to remove the Amok from it before something bad happens and they should get someone to make a replica of it for display. Hawkmoth senses what happens and manages to Akumatise the Sentimonster before Master Fu manages to recall the Amok. So, they have to go inside like they did in the canon version.


	10. Chapter 10

Or the Hero Day switch-a-roo doesn’t happen, and the following occurs minus Lila who still ends up leaving Paris as she is found to be a willing accomplice of Hawkmoth. Max may not have been given the Horse Miraculous yet, but Adrien still gets him to create a secure Chat Room this time going to him as Chat telling him it would be helpful so he & LB can alert each other to threats and asks for a way that they could use it to spread the word they okay to avoid what happened on Heroes’ Day.  
Reflekdoll is created but not for the same reason, Chat Noir doesn’t pull whatever prank he did so the conversation about humour doesn’t happen, Adrien stills comes around with Alya not needing to push Marinette in doing the shoot but Juleka stills gets nervous so instead everyone moves downstairs to give her space so needing to rush outside as Reflekdoll forms. Adrien still removed the Ring but slips it to Marinette. In the chaos, Adrien gets hit so to cover the fact that Marinette knows exactly where he is, she gives the earrings to Tikki and becomes Lady Noire, telling people that due to the chaos, things occurred that meant they ended up switching.  
Startrain still happens the same way except Ladybug doesn’t lie to Chat Noir & messages on the Chat that she is borrowed a new Miraculous in case Hawkmoth acts while they are all out of town, the sleeping scene doesn’t occur the same way as Marinette was sitting with Adrien already & Lila is gone, and Marinette focuses on London so 'London Holiday' by Cameo_Cat can happen sort of as Marinette & Adrien are together.  
Feast still occurs the same way and Adrien realises that Nathalie is mostly likely using the damaged Peafowl Miraculous.


	11. Extra 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Team by Trickster_Angel same principle just during Evillustrator so MariChat and 'Perfectly Imperfect' by marichatting where Alya finds out first & sets them up as MariChat except without the Alya part, just Marinette getting to know Adrien as his freer side.

Tikki and Plagg get Wayzz and Trixx to help protect Marinette’s & Adrien’s minds by recreating a similar spell to the one that stops them from saying their Chosen Ones’ names in each other’s presence and prevent the information being access by any outside forces. Due to the event happened without audience, when Plagg takes Tikki to see Adrien to do the protection, they encourage Adrien to cause a scene in front of (some of) their classmates only to be the beginning of their soulmate bond with Tikki telling Marinette it is okay to find out who Chat Noir is and to play along with anything that looks like actions to trying to replicate a soulmate bond forming event once they have found out who Chat Noir is to allow Marinette to be more comfortable around Adrien. Then once Marinette is satisfied that Adrien has fallen for Marinette and lost all hero-worship of Ladybug, even if he still has a crush on her/ she holds a special part of his heart (even if he has found his soulmate) due to being Chat Noir, she tells him that she is Ladybug.

The event is Adrien calling Chloe out and telling her that if Ladybug ever needed a temp. teammate, Chloe wouldn’t be her first choice as Chloe has been the final reason for at least 3 Akumas (the recent one, Lady Wifi & Timebreaker by taking the watch from Adrien) and the expression is 3 strikes and you’re out but if she starts doing good, 7th time is the charm as that it considered a lucky number so hopefully by then, she’ll see that being nice has greater awards than being mean. Then how respect, kindness and courtesy should never go out of style and are the perfect fashion accessories since they go with any outfit as he says in another story while writing down Colossians 3:12, as it is about being chosen ones & quoted another "One isn't necessarily born with courage, but one is born with potential. Without courage, we cannot practice any other virtue with consistency. We can’t be kind, true, merciful, generous, or honest." From Maya Angelou in Orpah mag, April 2011.


	12. Extra 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Marked by the Soul' by GaleDragon thoughts

Okay, hear me out this isn't a flame just an interesting point I considered based on observations for canon and fanfics:  
The only person I can see being Pan/Bi out of Lukadrigaminette is Luka due to his abilities to hear people so he never looks at their appearances but their hearts, this is because Marinette only gained crushes on boys, Adrien girls and Kagami Adrien.  
But Adrien and Marinette could easily be Pan/Demi due to falling for people after awhile who are nice and kind (Adrien). Kagami might just be Bi but with Adrien their upbringing & parents' attitude, doesn't realise.  
Now thinking about the Sedoretu dynamic, maybe there should be some of that, between certain people:  
(The White can have Gold or Silver in it; Silver representing a Platonic Soulmate; Gold representing a Romantic Soulmate)  
Adrienette/ChatBug are Soulbound with a hint of Gold- Yin & Yang, Creation and Destruction, having twins (due to Graham de Vanily, Adrien's mother's side has a history of twins + creation & destruction going hand in hand);  
Marigami/Kagaminette have Silver i.e. a deep friendship that can be considered sibling like (close to Queerplatonic but maybe not quite);   
Adrigami: Gold i.e. having a child that could end up being Kagami's heir since both are fencers;  
Lukanette: Gold i.e. having a child that ends up being highly creative;  
Lukadrien/Adruka: Silver/Gold i.e. their relationship can be considered a 'Friends with Benefits' type relationship;  
Lukagami: Silver/Gold, can end up having a child together but their relationship is normally called Queerplatonic in their everyday life. 


End file.
